


You're My Lucky Number

by fireprooflou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Louis, Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Zayn, F/M, Fate & Destiny, M/M, Minor Liam Payne/Sophia Smith, Multi, Photographer Harry, Pining Louis, Soulmates, Texting, Uni AU, Wrong number, curious niall, harry is intrigued, liam is worried about louis, louis texts the wrong number, zayn somehow knows them both, zayns there too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireprooflou/pseuds/fireprooflou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(12:13 PM)<br/>Listen up, pal, if you say one more thing to liam and going to punch your greasy little nose into your skull</p>
<p>(12:15 PM)<br/>Uhhh sorry I’m not sure who this is ???</p>
<p>Just your classic "oops I texted the wrong number but turns out I don't really want to stop" au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is one of my favorite fic tropes, but when I went in search of an hl version I couldn't find one. Of course I have to recognize my other faves (*cough* little numbers *cough cough* text talk) for inspiring this one, and I hope this is at least sort of enjoyable.

Harry

**Louis**

Niall

_Liam_

 

 

> September 25th, 2015  
>  (10:32 PM) Friday, Mid-Afternoon

(12:13 PM) **  
Listen up, pal, if you say one more thing to liam and going to punch your greasy little nose into your skull**

(12:15 PM)  
Uhhh sorry I’m not sure who this is ???

(12:15 PM) **  
Ha! Yeah sure, you fucking coward**

(12:16 PM)  
I’m serious I think you have the wrong number. I don’t know a Liam

(12:17 PM) **  
I can’t believe you, you utter fucking asshole. You better watch your back these next few days or give up being such a massive prick**

**  
  
**

 

> September 25th, 2015  
>  Friday Night

(10:32 PM) **  
So I’ve just double checked and this is the wrong number**

(10:32 PM) **  
I am very sorry.**

(10:33 PM) **  
I don’t think you are a prick, or an asshole, or a coward**

(10:33 PM) **  
I’m sure you’re lovely.**

(10:45 PM)  
Yeah that’s alright, mate, I’m just glad I’m not the one those are actually meant for.

(10:45 PM)  
I must admit you’re very menacing.

(10:48 PM) **  
Well thank you, though I’m not usually that, um, hostile… only when I’m defending a friend’s honour.**

(10:50 PM)  
And noble too. Well, I hope it all works out.

 

 

> September 26th, 2015  
>  Saturday Morning

(8:12 AM) **  
Consider Liam’s honour successfully defended.**

(8:13 AM)  
Umm that’s… good

(8:13 AM) **  
I felt like you were invested now. Thought I would update you.**

(8:15 AM)  
Well, I am very happy for both you and Liam despite the fact that I don’t know either of you and have been woken up at 8 on a saturday.

(8:17 AM) **  
Don’t you want to hear the story?**

(8:17 AM) **  
It’s very exciting**

(8:17 AM)  
no

(8:20 AM) **  
fine.**

(8:20 AM) **  
sleep tight  
  
**

 

> September 26th, 2015  
>  Saturday Evening **  
>   
>  **

(5:00 PM)  
Well now it’s been bothering me all day.

(5:00 PM)  
Are you happy with yourself?

(5:06 PM)  
this is ridiculous

(5:16 PM)  
now you’re holding out on me

(5:23 PM)  
remember how before I said you were noble?

(5:23 PM)  
I changed my mind

(5:25 PM)  
fine. I don’t care

(5:39 PM)  
please tell me the story

(5:40 PM) **  
look whos come crawling back**

(5:41 PM) **  
after such a rude reaction this morning**

(5:41 PM)  
You woke me up! I was cranky!

(5:42 PM)  
I can’t be held accountable for anything I say before 10 am!

(5:42 PM) **  
That doesn’t look much like an apology.**

(5:43 PM)  
I’m sorry.

(5:43 PM) **  
Thank you.**

(5:43 PM)  
Prat.

(5:45 PM) **  
I’m going to ignore that and begin**

(5:45 PM) **  
It was a dark and stormy night in September of 2015…**

(5:45 PM) **  
We were at a party, where there was no illegal activity occurring whatsoever.**

(5:46 PM)  
haha I don’t believe that at all

(5:46 PM)  
**You could be a cop.**

(5:46 PM)  
I’m not

(5:46 PM) **  
Good to know, now no more interrupting or you won’t hear the rest.**

(5:46 PM)  
**This was the first party I had ever convinced my good friend Liam to attend. He is very studious and because of this, people pick on him a bit. While he is a dweeb, he is also one of my very best friends and a halfway decent roommate.**

(5:47 PM) **  
At this party, many of the guests partook in a rousing game of spin the bottle. I did not, as I am no longer a fifteen year old at his first boy-girl party. Liam, on the other hand most certainly was.**

(5:47 PM) **  
When it came time for Liam’s turn, he was quite a bit flustered. He spun the bottle and it landed on the prettiest, and most coveted girl on the entire campus, the lovely and recently single Sophia Smith.**

(5:49 PM) **  
It seems that when Sophia kissed Liam she felt, what they call, fireworks, and suddenly she began talking to Liam an awful lot, confusing the majority of the school.**

(5:50 PM) **  
Now, confusion is one thing, but there was one person in particular who was not happy at all with Liam’s recent popularity.**

(5:51 PM) **  
Yes, you guessed it. Sophia’s ex-boyfriend Tom was particularly upset by these developments.**

(5:51 PM) **  
Tom is the largest fucking asshole to ever walk this earth and because of his pathetic ego and pint-sized brain, he began to find Liam around campus and threaten him, even going as far as to text him awful things.**

(5:52 PM) **  
Now, when I got wind of these events, I was probably angrier than I had ever been. While Liam begged me to leave it alone, as he didn’t want Sophia finding out, I had to do something.**

(5:53 PM) **  
So, I stole Liam’s phone and programmed what I thought was Tom’s number into my own. While at first I had the wrong number, I quickly and efficiently figured out my mistake and no harm was done.**

(5:54 PM) **  
I confronted Tom and he quite stupidly defended himself saying he would never be jealous of Liam and didn’t want Sophia back anyway. (He said this is much uglier terms and referred to Sophia herself as a ‘fat cow’) Obviously all of this was an absolute lie.**

(5:55 PM) **  
Now I had what I needed to simply approach Sophia at another totally legal social gathering last night and show her the messages I’d received, without humiliating Liam.**

(5:56 PM) **  
Then Sophia reamed Tom out right there in the middle of the party and said that Liam was a better boyfriend than he ever was all the while everyone is watching and Liam is almost passing out because she used the word ‘boyfriend’ and everyone booed tom out of the party it was so sick**

(5:56 PM) **  
The end.**

(5:56 PM) **  
You can comment now.**

(5:57 PM)  
I’ve got to say, that was worth it.

(5:57 PM)  
You had rather good storytelling skills until the end there.

(5:58 PM) **  
Yeah I ran out of steam a bit.**

(6:00 PM)  
Either way, I’m glad justice was served

(6:00 PM)  
Thank you for the update.

(6:00 PM) **  
Of course, mate.**

 

> September 27th, 2015  
>  Sunday Evening **  
>   
>  **

(6:01 PM) **  
So, I was thinking and I’ve decided that you owe me**

(6:02 PM)  
I owe you? How do you figure that???

(6:03 PM) **  
Ah, well I just gave you a riveting story and a look into my very own life. I think it’s only fair that you do the same.**

(6:04 PM)  
Oh no, you wouldn’t want that.

(6:04 PM)  
Sorry to say, my life it totally and utterly boring.

(6:04 PM) **  
Oh come one, what’s the most interesting thing to happen to you today?**

(6:06 PM)  
Well, there was one thing.

(6:06 PM)  
See, there’s this stranger who texts me and he won’t leave me alone…

(6:07 PM) **  
Glad to hear I was the most important part of your day :)**

(6:08 PM)  
That’s really not what I meant by that

(6:09 PM) **  
Ok, so if nothing exciting is happening today, maybe you’re doing something cool tomorrow?**

(6:11 PM) **  
You owe, me I’m not going to back down on this.**

(6:12 PM) **  
Come on, gimme a day in the life or something**

(6:12 PM)  
fiiiiiiiine

(6:13 PM)  
God, you’re annoying

(6:13 PM)  
Tomorrow I’m waking up, grabbing a breakfast with some friends, working on our group project, and going to an interview around 5pm.

(6:14 PM) **  
Oooooooh an interview?**

(6:14 PM) **  
That’s totally exciting, you’ve been holding out on me**

(6:14 PM) **  
Like, for a real life job?**

(6:15 PM)  
Sort of. It’s a sports photography position…

(6:15 PM)  
I take pictures and stuff

(6:15 PM) **  
That’s really cool!!**

(6:16 PM)  
I guess so. It’s not like I’ll get it anyway though

(6:16 PM) **  
Nonsense!**

(6:17 PM) **  
Look, I don’t know your name, but if I did I would say: Hey, (your name goes here), you are the greatest stranger I’ve ever accidentally texted in my whole entire life, and you are going to go out there and kill that interview.**

(6:18 PM)  
You are a strange person, and I have to go eat dinner, so please refrain from blowing up my phone or my mother will take it from me, thank you very much

(6:18)  
Thanks for that, though

 

(10:00 PM) **  
Good luck tomorrow.**

(10:09 PM)  
Thanks

(10:10 PM)  
:)

 

 

> September 30th, 2015  
>  Wednesday Evening

(6:38 PM)  
I got it.

(6:41 PM) **  
I’m sorry, what have you got??**

(6:42 PM)  
That job, I got it

(6:42 PM)  
They offered it to me this morning

(6:42 PM) **  
THAT’S GREAT!**

(6:43 PM)  
I wanted to, um, thank you or whatever

(6:43 PM) **  
Thank me??! What on earth for?**

(6:44 PM) **  
It was surely your brilliance that got you hired.**

(6:47 PM)  
I, uh, have a bit of an issue with like, confidence. And so you can imagine I was kind of freaking out about this interview, but while I was there I just kept thinking, like, ‘well that stranger you’ve been texting believes in you’, and it sort of made me realize something, like I’m a person and I’m capable and someone’s got to get the job so why couldn’t it be me?

(6:47 PM)  
Sorry if that was weird or something, I tend to ramble sometimes

(6:48 PM)  
so yeah thanks

(6:48 PM) **  
wow**

(6:49 PM) **  
I don’t really know what to say that’s really, like… touching or something aha**

(6:50 PM)  
I’m sorry I’m embarrassing

(6:51 PM) **  
No! No don’t like…**

(6:51 PM) **  
Don’t apologize, you aren’t embarrassing**

(6:52 PM) **  
I’m actually really happy to have helped.**

(6:52 PM) **  
…I am such an inspiration to so many!**

(6:53 PM)  
Oh don’t let it go to your head now

(6:53 PM) **  
Only joking**

(7:53 PM) **  
Hey, so like, what’s your name?**

(7:53 PM)  
I don’t think so…….

(7:54 PM) **  
Oh come onnnnnn I hate getting messages from just a bunch of numbers**

(7:54 PM) **  
Just first name?**

(7:55 PM)  
… I dunno

(7:56 PM) **  
Ughhhhhhh. I can’t keep referring to you as (your name goes here) in all my motivational speeches can I? First letter then?**

(7:56 PM)  
H

(7:57 PM)  
**Ok**

(7:57 PM) **  
I’m L then**

(7:59 PM) **  
I put the camera emoji next to your name**

(7:59 PM) **  
I bet you’ve put a huge row of hearts by mine**

(8:00 PM)  
Oh, close but not quite. You’ve got the toilet emoji

(8:00 PM) **  
WHAT? I’m offended.**

(8:01 PM)  
well, I was in the toilet when you first texted me so It just made sense

(8:02 PM) **  
I guess that’s ok….**

(8:03 PM) **  
SIGH**

(8:03 PM) **  
I guess I will just have to live on for the rest of my days, saddened by the fact that you associate me with a toilet**

(8:05 PM)  
Now I’ve added the crying one

(8:05 PM) **  
wat why??!?**

(8:06 PM)  
Because you’re a huge whiny babe

(8:06 PM) **  
BABE**

(8:06 PM) **  
Don’t you think that’s taking things a bit quickly, H?**

(8:06 PM)  
damn!

(8:06 PM)  
baby***

(8:07 PM) **  
ohhhh damn, baby ;)**

(8:08 PM)  
You’re awful

(8:09 PM) **  
Are you blushing???**

(8:18 PM) **  
I’ll take that as a yes.**

(8:20 PM) **  
bet ur cute when you blush**

(8:25 PM) **  
aww, come backkkkk**

(8:32 PM) **  
fine, see if I care**

**  
  
**

 

> September 30th, 2015  
>  Wednesday Night

(11:36 PM)  
goodnight, L

(11:39 PM) **  
goodnight, babe**

(11:40 PM)  
fuck you  


 

> October 3rd, 2015  
>  Saturday Morning **  
>   
>  **

(10:02 AM) **  
Let’s play a game**

(10:03 AM **)  
A name game!**

(10:03 AM) **  
Here are the rules: every day I’ll give you one hint about my first name, and every day you get one guess, and the other way around.**

(10:04 AM) **  
ps look I waited until after 10 for you**

(10:07 AM)  
ah, he is merciful

(10:07 AM)  
I wasn’t sure I’d ever hear from you again… and what is it with you and the name thing?

(10:08 AM) **  
I don’t give up that easy, H**

(10:10 AM)  
ok

(10:10 AM) **  
ok like you’ll play?**

(10:11 AM)  
Why not?

(10:11 AM) **  
Living life on the edge today, I see.**

(10:12 AM)  
Hurry up already with your dumb hint, I have work at 11

(10:15 AM) **  
Beethoven**

(10:16 AM)  
That’s your hint?

(10:17 AM)  
Is your name Ludwig??

(10:17 AM) **  
nopeee**

(10:18 AM)  
thank god

(10:19 AM) **  
haha. Your turn**

(10:24 AM) Bigfoot

(10:25 AM) **  
what the fuck**

(10:27 AM) **  
You’ve given my literally nothing to go on**

(10:28 AM)  
:)

(10:30 AM) **  
Guess I’m taking a wild guess….**

(10:31 AM) **  
Is your name Howard?**

(10:32 AM)  
nope

(10:32 AM) **  
Damn.**

(10:33 AM)  
try again tomorrow, for now I am off to work  


 

 

> October 4th, 2015  
>  Sunday Afternoon

(3:10 PM) **  
fashion label**

(3:35 PM)  
what?

(3:36 PM) **  
That’s my hint.**

(3:37 PM)  
Oh LAURENT

(3:37 PM)  
Am I right????

(3:38 PM) **  
ew no**

(3:39 PM)  
I really thought I had it that time

(3:40 PM)  
Lion House

(3:45 PM) **  
It’s not fair yours are so cryptic!**

(3:50 PM) **  
Lion house, like pride rock, like Lion King, based on Hamlet?**

(3:52 PM) **  
Is your name fucking Hamlet I swear to god**

(3:53PM)  
Haha, no. Very creative though.

(3:55PM) **  
thanks**

(3:56 PM) alright, breaks almost over

(3:57 PM) Talk to you later or something

(3:58 PM) **  
Later, Hammy**

 

> October 5th, 2015  
>  Monday Afternoon

(1:08 PM)  
Who the fuck are you texting?

(1:08 PM)  
You never text in this class

(1:09 PM)  
And you keep smiling like an idiot

(1:10 PM)  
Remember when I told you about that guy who texted the wrong number?

(1:12 PM)  
Shit, you’re still talking to him?

(1:15 PM)  
He’s funny

(1:16 PM)  
and probably a serial killer… or a catfish

(1:17 PM)  
Niall!

(1:17 PM)  
What??

(1:18 PM)  
What if you’re right?

 

 

> October 5th, 2015  
>  Monday Evening

(6:10 PM)  
My friend Niall thinks you’re a serial killer

(6:15 PM)  
**hmm…**

(6:16 PM)  
**and what do you think?**

(6:17 PM)  
I think you’re funny

(6:21 PM)  
**I think you’re funny too**

(6:23 PM)  
Ok

(6:25 PM)  
**Glad we sorted this out  
  
  
**

 

> October 6th, 2015  
>  Tuesday Morning

(9:27 AM)  
Is this weird?

(9:30 AM)  
**Is what weird?**

(9:30 AM)  
Us

(9:31 AM)  
Our weird text-based friendship thing

(9:32 AM)  
**Oh**

(9:32 AM)  
**Yes**

(9:33 AM)  
I knew it

(9:34 AM)  
**But its’ a good kind of weird… just think of it like we’re modern day pen pals**

(9:35 AM)  
I guess that’s true

(9:37 AM)  
**So are we done second guessing this thing now?**

(9:39 AM)  
Escape.

(9:40 AM)  
My name clue is escape

(9:47 AM)  
**I think I got it this time**

(9:47 AM)  
**I did some research and the first person recorded to have ever escaped a prison was called…**

(9:48 AM)  
**Hugo.**

(9:50 AM)  
Haha! Not even close, L

(9:50 AM)  
**What???? Godddddddddddd what is your fucking name???**

(9:51 AM)  
…and I thought I was giving it away on that one

(9:52 AM)  
**Baguette, that’s my fucking hint**

(9:53 AM)  
I know your name

(9:54 AM)  
**FUCK**

(9:55 AM)  
**No you don’t. You’re bluffing.**

(9:57 AM)  
Louis, French name, descending from the name ‘Ludwig’ like Beethoven, used by noted fashion brand Louis Vuitton

(10:00 AM)  
**You’re right**

(10:01 AM)  
**Hi, I’m Louis**

(10:01 AM)  
Hey, Louis

 

 

>   
>  October 7th, 2015  
>  Tuesday Afternoon

  
(12:04 PM)  
**Whenever I pass someone on campus with a camera I wonder if it’s you**

(12:04 PM) **  
Even though, I know logically you might not even be on this campus. You might not even be a student. I still wonder though.**

(12:34 PM)  
I am a student, just got out of a lecture, matter of fact.

(12:35 PM)  
**What do you study?**

(12:36 PM)  
Photography. What about you?

(12:37 PM)  
**Theatre**

(12:40 PM)  
Well, there’s no way we are on the same campus then, because we don’t even have a theatre major.

(12:41 PM)  
**Good to know.**

(12:43 PM)  
So, you want to act?

(12:44 PM)  
**That’s the dream. I know it’s like, a long shot or whatever, but like you said about that job you got, someone’s gotta do it**

(12:46 PM)  
That’s really cool.

(12:47 PM)  
I bet you’re great.

(12:48 PM)  
**Oh, none of that**

(12:49 PM)  
What happened to all that bravado, Louis? Come off it, I bet you are brilliant.

(12:50 PM)  
**I hope you’re happy… you’ve got me blushing on the shuttle.**

(12:51 PM)  
Ah, then I have succeeded.

(12:53 PM)  
**You are evil.**

(12:55 PM)  
:)

 

 

> October 8th, 2015  
>  Thursday Morning

(10:00 AM)  
**Good morning!**

(10:03 AM)  
Is it?

(10:04 AM)  
**Woah. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.**

(10:06 AM)  
Sorry. It’s just today is my first day of working out in the field. I have to go on an actual shoot.

(10:08 AM)  
**Hey, you’ve got this.**

(10:10 AM)  
Except I have no idea what I am doing

(10:11 AM)  
**That’s bullshit and you know it, H**

(10:12 AM)  
**Oh, that reminds me, I need my hint! It’s killing me that you know my name and I don’t know yours.**

(10:13 AM)  
Ok, if you don’t get this one I don’t know what to tell you: young adult novel, protagonist

(10:14 AM)  
**Holden??? Like Holden Caulfield?**

(10:15 AM)  
No! Louis!!!!

(10:16 AM)  
**Goddamn I suck at this. Just remember today, however you do, you can’t be worse at photography then I am at guessing your name.**

(10:18 AM)  
Thanks, Louis

(10:20 AM)  
**Oh, now you’re just rubbing it in!  
  
**

 

 

> October 8th, 2015  
>  Thursday Evening

(4:45 PM)  
Tell me again why I thought getting this job was a good idea?

(4:46 PM) **  
Sorry, mate, but all you really told me was that you wanted it cause you ‘take pictures and stuff’**

(4:48 PM)  
I’m just so nervous

(4:49 PM)  
I mean I went to the office and they sent me straight out on my first job and like, I’m here at the game and I just have to shoot while they play…

(4:50 PM)  
Fuck!

(4:50 PM) **  
Woah**

(4:51 PM)  
The team just walked by and, fuck! I should have realized. I’m so stupid

(4:52 PM) **  
Hey, hey none of this about you being stupid. Now what is going on?**

(4:52 PM)  
My ex-boyfriend is on the team and I haven’t seen him since he broke up with me.

(4:53 PM)  
**Well! This is perfect isn’t it? I’m sure you’re dressed your best for the first day, and you can just go out there and show him you are all successful now with your grown up job.**

(4:53 PM) **  
hang on, boyfriend?**

(4:53 PM)  
yeah…

(4:53 PM)  
why?

(4:54 PM) **  
I’d kind of been getting the feeling you were a bloke…**

(4:54 PM)  
I am

(4:59 PM)  
the game starts in two minutes

(4:59 PM)  
I’m gonna go…

 

 

>   
>  October 8th, 2015
> 
> Thursday Evening

(5:01 PM) **  
Liam**

(5:01 PM) **  
Liam he’s gay**

(5:03 PM) _  
Who is?_

(5:04 PM) **  
That boy**

(5:04 PM) **  
The wrong number.**

(5:04 PM) **  
He’s a boy and he’s gay**

(5:05 PM) _  
Ohhhh_

(5:05 PM) _  
Hmm…_

(5:06 PM) **  
That’s very eloquent and helpful**

(5:06 PM) **  
Just kidding Liam, you are no help**

(5:07 PM) **  
and after all I’ve done for you**

(5:08 PM) _  
It’s just very coincidental isn’t it?_

(5:08 PM) _  
What are the chances of your wrong number being another gay teen in our area code?_

(5:10 PM) **  
I know.**

(5:12 PM) **  
Do you believe in fate, Liam?**

(5:13 PM) _  
I don’t know but I do believe that you need to take it just a bit slower, Louis. You don’t even know his name._

(5:14 PM) **  
I know… I know that, but I still like..?????**

(5:14 PM) **  
I’m so?????**

(5:15 PM) **  
Do you ever just have a feeling about something? Like, you know you’re being crazy, but there’s just this feeling in your gut telling you that whatever it is, it’s important?**

(5:16 PM) _  
I’ve never heard you talk like this, Tommo…_

(5:17 PM) _  
Yeah though… the night of that party. It felt important. Not like all the other ones you tried to drag me to._

(5:18 PM) **  
See! And look at you now!**

(5:19 PM) _  
Just be careful, Lou. That’s all I’m gonna say_

(5:20 PM) **  
ok, dad**

 

> **  
>   
>  ** October 8th, 2015  
>  Thursday Evening **  
>   
>  **

(8:00 PM)  
Niall

(8:05 PM)  
Hey mate! How was your first ever shoot?

(8:06 PM)  
It was good. I got invited to an after party with the winning team. I think the captain thinks I’m cute.

(8:07 PM)  
That’s what I like to hear!

(8:08 PM)  
I can send you the address if you want to come

(8:10 PM)  
Absolutely! I’ll be there!

(8:11 PM)  
Ok, hey Niall?

(8:13 PM)  
Harry?

(8:12 PM)  
That boy Louis I was telling you about, he stopped talking to me.

(8:13 PM)  
What? Why?? I thought that was going… well?

(8:14 PM)  
He found out I’m gay… and he just stopped…

(8:16 PM)  
I’ll beat him up! I’ll beat the shit outta him? Where is the fucker ??? What a huge fuckin dick

(8:18 PM)  
Thanks, Niall, but that’s not necessary. I just want to get really drunk tonight and hook up with that hot football captain.

(8:20 PM)  
That works too, text me the address and time 

 

> October 9th, 2015  
>  Friday, Early Morning

(2:38 AM)  
you knoew you ate a big jerk if ypu are ust going to stop talking to my just bcause im gay im still Harry the same one you been talking to the last 2 weeks

(2:39 AM)  
and it dosnt matter that I thought you were a good person and mayb we were freidns or somttheing I dnt need you and I don’t need nick either I’m at a party with lots of cute footballers and im gonna kiss one wether you like it or not

**(2:42 AM)  
Fuck, shit H… Harry that’s not… wow I so didn’t mean to come across like that**

**(2:43 AM)  
I don’t know what to say, I feel like a prick mate**

(2:44 AM)  
I don’t know what to say either I didn’t think ypu would answer this late

**(2:45 AM)  
I have my phone volume on all night just in case**

**(2:45 AM)  
But that’s beside the point, I am so sorry that’s what it seemed like. I don’t give a shit that you’re gay. Actually no, I do give a shit, but like in a good way. Fuck, I’m bad at this. The thing is I was just like, surprised, because what are the chances that a wrong number could turn out to be another gay boy in the immediate area. I was starting to think I was the only one.**

(2:46 AM)  
why wouldn’t you jus say that before?

**(2:48 AM)  
You said you had to go, man, and so I just went about my day… I’m sorry, I’m a total wanker**

(2:50 AM)  
No

(2:51 AM)  
Ypu aren’t

(2:51 AM)  
sorry I woke you

**(2:52 AM)  
sorry I made you think I was a homophobic dick**

(2:53 AM)  
thats ok get back to sleep

**(2:54 AM)  
ok, you go find a good drunken hook up alright?**

(2:55 AM)  
alright!

**(2:56 AM)  
alright**

(2:57 AM)  
goodnightttttt

_  
  
_

(3:00 AM)  
**His name is Harry**

(3:05 AM)  
_You woke me up for this???_

(3:06 AM)  
**I told him to hook up with a hot football star.**

(3:07 AM)  
_Well why did you do that?_

(3:08 AM)  
**I’m a twat, Liam**

(3:10 AM)  
_Agreed, now go to fucking sleep._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of photos, Getting to know you texts, and a blind date!

Harry

**Louis**

_Liam_

Niall

_**Zayn** _

 

> October 2nd, 2015  
>  Friday Morning

(11:25 AM)  
Wow, Louis, I’m so sorry for those texts last night. I just jumped to conclusions, I didn’t even give you time to explain. I was really dumb and drunk. I’m sorry

(11:28 AM)  
**Harold, you are far to kind, you have absolutely nothing to apologize for, alright? I was careless, yeah? But it’s sorted right? We’re all good? Two good peas in a gay pod??**

(11:29 AM)  
Oh my god

(11:29 AM)  
Yeah, all good

(11:30 AM)  
Also it’s just Harry, actually, not Harold.

(11:34 AM)  
**That’s what they all say!**

(11:35 AM)  
Is it?

(11:36 AM)  
**Also, I get it now**

(11:36 AM)  
**All the hints make sense… Bigfoot is hairy (haha)… Lion house is Gryffindor like Harry Potter… escape like Harry Houdini!**

(11:37 AM) **  
You’re a clever one Harry.**

(11:38 AM)  
**But I was smart enough to work through all your little tricks!**

(11:40 AM)  
As I recall it you actually weren’t…

 (11:42 AM)  
**Oh but Harold, you were drunk, no one will ever believe you**

(11:43 AM)  
You can’t see me but I’m rolling my eyes.

(11:37 AM)  
**Ugh, Liam’s being needy again. I’ll talk to you later.**

 

 

 

> October 2nd, 2015  
>  Friday Afternoon

(2:08 PM)  
****

(2:09 PM)  
What’s this?

(2:10 PM)  
**This is photographic evidence of my best friend and his girlfriend third-wheeling me after promising they wouldn't.**

(2:11 PM)  
Oh jeez, that’s no fun. How did you get dragged into that?

(2:13 PM)  
**Liam begged me to come along on their weird shopping date. I think he feels bad or something. He’s been spending so much time with her, I think he’s worried that he’s neglecting me.**

(2:15 PM)  
They seem cute.

(2:16 PM)  
**If by cute you mean positively disgusting then you’ve hit the nail on the head.**

(2:17 PM)  
No date you could have brought along then?

(2:18 PM)  
**No, unfortunately for me, I don’t grab the attention of fit footie players everywhere I go.**

(2:19 PM)  
That doesn't happen.

(2:21 PM)  
**Oh no?**

(2:22 PM)  
No.

(2:24 PM)  
He wasn’t even that fit.

(2:27 PM)  
**Well, that’s just unfortunate isn’t it?**

(2:28 PM)  
I’d say so, yeah

(2:29 PM)  
**Do I get to hear the story?**

(2:30 PM)  
Absolutely not.

(2:31 PM)  
**Oh come on, the scales are uneven.**

(2:33 PM)  
What? What scales?

(2:33 PM)  
**You know much more of me than I do of you, Harry. You know my best friends’ name, his girlfriend’s name, my sexuality, my major, my career path, now you’ve even got a photo of Liam. And yet.. you are still a mystery**

(2:38 PM)  


(2:39 PM)  
**What the living fuck is that?**

(2:39 PM)  
That’s a photo of my best friend Niall. Now we’re even

(2:41 PM)  
**I didn’t ask for this**

(2:41 PM)  
Oh, but you did.

(2:44 PM)  


(2:46 PM)  
**Stop this. That's horrifying.**

(2:49PM)  
 

(2:50 PM)  
**That’s it.**

(2:52 PM)  


(2:53 PM)  
Oh god.

(2:54 PM)  
Ooh, an oldie but a goodie:  


(2:55 PM)  
Oh god, I surrender! Truce, truce!

(2:57 PM)  
**That’s what I thought.**

(2:58 PM)  
**You know, embarrassing Liam like that has been the highlight of my afternoon. Thanks H**

(2:59 PM)  
That’s what I’m here for. :)

 

 

 

> October 3rd, 2015  
>  Saturday Morning

(7:08 AM)  
knock knock

(7:10 AM)  
**are you kidding me**

(7:11 AM)  
knock knock

(7:12 AM)  
**It's seven in the morning**

(7:13 AM)  
knock knock

(7:15 AM)  
**ITS TOO EARLY FOR KNOCK KNOCK JOKES YOU HOOLIGAN LET ME SLEEP**

(7:15 AM)  
fine.

(7:16 AM)  
**thank you**

 -

(7:24 AM)  
knock knock

(7:25 AM)  
**I WAS ALMOST BACK TO SLEEP**

(7:26 AM)  
knock knock

(7:27 AM)  
**WHOS FUCKING THERE**

(7:28 AM)  
a cow goes

(7:29 AM)  
**what the fuck**

(7:31 AM)  
a cow goes

(7:32 AM)  
**a cow goes who**

(7:33 AM)  
no silly! A cow goes moo!

(7:34 AM)  
**That was by far the single stupidest joke I have ever had the misfortune of hearing. Some way, some how, you will pay for this ridiculous, torturous wake up call and I will be avenged.**

(7:35 AM)  
Thanks! I made it up myself.

 

 

>  
> 
> October 5th, 2015  
>  Monday Afternoon

 

(6:48 PM) **  
Can I see some of your photography??**

(6:49 PM)  
Hah. You really are funny.

(6:50 PM) **  
Pleaseeeeeee Harryyyyyy**

(6:52 PM)  
Stop wining.

(6:54 PM) **  
But I wanna seeeeeee**

(6:55 PM)  
You can see my photos the day I hear your singing or acting.

(6:56 PM) **  
Shouldn't have said that, love :)**

(6:57 PM)[  
TommoOpenMic2014](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A0__T7PFWBk)

(6:57 PM) **  
A recording from last year's open mic. Enjoy.**

(7:01 PM)  
Oh, Fuck.

(7:01 PM)  
Is that you??

(7:01 PM)  
Fuck

(7:03 PM) **  
Never knew you to swear like that Harold. Something you'd like to say?**

(7:04 PM)  
You're like

(7:04 PM)  
very good

(7:05 PM)  
your voice is very

(7:05 PM)  
good

(7:07 PM) **  
Thank you, thank you. Um... glad you think so**

(7:07 PM) **  
Now, moving on...**

(7:08 PM)  
Ok. but just a one... and you can't like laugh

(7:10 PM)  
**Why would I laugh?**

(7:11 PM)  
I don't know maybe you'll think it sucks

(7:11 PM)  
**I have a genuine feeling that I won't.**

(7:14 PM)  
Um, this was for a portraiture project, Niallers not always hideous looking  
****

(7:16 PM)  
**Wow, Harry that's lovely**

(7:17 PM)  
Thank you. I'm usually into candid portraits way more than posed ones. But our professor insists that it's an important skill to have and stuff

(7:17 PM)  
and I like how it's turned out, the lighting worked well I think

(7:18 PM)  
and I'm boring you I'm sorry

(7:19 PM)  
**No, no! Nothing like that. I'm just trying to figure out... Niall seems very familiar somehow now. I'm pretty sure I've seen him before.**

(7:21 PM)  
Really?

(7:23 PM)  
**Yeah, but I can't put my finger on it for the life of me. It might bother me until the end of time.**

(7:26 PM)  
I can ask Niall about it next time I see him? Maybe he'll know?

(7:28 PM)  
**maybe...**

(7:30 PM) **  
Anyway, you've really made him look lovely.**

(7:31 PM)  
Thank you.

(7:33 PM)  
**Of course.**

 

 

 

> October 5th, 2015  
>  Monday Night   
> 

(11:25 PM)  
Harry mate, you up?

(11:26 PM)  
Well now I am you nuisance. What can I do for you?

(11:28 PM)  
Ok, so remember that girl from the party? The one I was dancing with a lot?

(11:30 PM)  
Yeah

(11:31 PM)  
Well apparently I gave her my number and so she texted me and she has four tickets to that festival downtown tomorrow night and she wanted to know if I wanted to go and if I had any friends that would want to come and so I told her about you and turns out she has a gay friend and said it could be a double date so you have to come with me !!

(11:32 PM)  
A blind date? Seriously Niall???

(11:33 PM)  
DOUBLE date, Harry.

(11:35 PM)  
With me, your best friend in the world…

(11:35 PM)  
PLEASE SHE HAS FRECKLES HARRY

(11:35 PM)  
YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT FRECKLES

(11:36 PM)  
fine

(11:36 PM)  
you irish bastard

(11:37 PM)  
SICK

(11:38 PM)  
but you owe me

(11:39 PM)  
You might thank me you know. Lila said he’s quite fit.

(11:40 PM)  
Don’t count on it.

 

 

>  
> 
> October 6th, 2015  
>  Tuesday Afternoon

(1:20 PM)  
So, you know that music festival happening this weekend?

(1:23 PM)  
**I do. I happen to be going.**

(1:26 PM)  
Well now I am too, apparently. Niall is dragging me on a blind date…

(1:27 PM)  
**hahaha! That’s just awful! Do you know what he looks like?**

(1:27 PM)  
Not a clue

(1:31 PM)  
**Maybe he’s a fittie?**

(1:32 PM)  
I doubt it

(1:35 PM)  
**You never know! Think positive.**

(1:36 PM)  
How can I think positive about it? I don’t want to think about it at all!

(1:37 PM)  
**Oh come on! It can’t be that bad… and does end up being a disaster, you can just sit there and text me about it the whole time!**

(1:38 PM)  
That wouldn’t annoy you?

(1:39 PM) **  
Course not!**

(1:39 PM)  
**I encourage it actually**

(1:39 PM)  
**I would be honored to hear all about your awful date.**

(1:40 PM)  
Oh

(1:41 PM)  
ok then

(1:41 PM)  
**the second something embarrassing or weird happens I expect to know about it immediately.**

(1:42 PM)  
Well expect a message at about 6:03 hahahaah

(1:44 PM)  
**I look forward to it.**

(1:43 PM)  
Also, I asked Niall and he said he doesn't know a Louis. 

(1:45 PM)  
**Damn!**

(1:45 PM)  
**I WILL figure this out.**

(1:46 PM)  
I wish you luck.

 

 

 

> October 7th, 2015  
>  Wednesday Afternoon

(3:30 PM)  
knock knock

(3:31 PM)  
**Not again**

(3:31 PM)  
knock knock

(3:32 PM)  
**Who's there?**

(3:33 PM)  
Harry

(3:34 PM)  
**Is that so?**

(3:35 PM)  
Harry.

(3:36 PM)  
**Harry who?**

(3:38 PM)  
Harry up and open the door! It's cold out here!

(3:40 PM)  
**I have nothing more to say to you. This will be our last conversation. Please don't try to contact me again.**

(3:41 PM)  
We both know that's not trueeeee

(3:43 PM)  
**How can you be so sure? Maybe I just don't want to associate with the biggest fucking dork on the planet.**

(3:48 PM)  
heeeeey. Don't talk about Liam that way !

(3:50 PM)  
**If you think you can win me back by just making a jab or two at Liam... you are absolutely right that was great.**

(3:52 PM)  
Thank you, thank you I'll be here all week.

(3:53 PM)  
(but dont tell liam i said that im sure he's a really chill guy)

 

 

 

> October 8th, 2015  
>  Tursday Afternoon  
> 

(5:58 PM)  
**So I've been wondering something.**

(6:07 PM)  
Uh oh

(6:09 PM)  
**What do you look like?**

(6:10 PM)  
Louisssssss i'm not doing this

(6:15 PM)  
**I don't want a photo or anything I just... I'm a curious lad ok? Like it's weird, right now you're just a name.**

(6:16 PM)  
As opposed to?

(6:20 PM)  
**A person.**

(6:22 PM)  
**Also you can't keep telling me stories about all your dates and hookups without me assuming you are at least relatively attractive.**

(6:25 PM)  
What on earth are you on about?

(6:26 PM)  
**Footie guy? Ex boyfriend who's still pining for you??? Eager blind date boy?? You're drowning in it Harold.**

(6:27 PM)  
Are you calling me a whore?

(6:30 PM)  
**Nah, I'm calling you fit.**

(6:31 PM)  
**NOT THAT I GET TO KNOW FOR SURE**

(6:33 PM)  
Are you jealous?

(6:34 PM)  
**Of your harem of admirers? Absolutely not, I just want my suspicions confirmed is all.**

(6:37 PM)  
Fine, I'll tell you what I look like, but only if you go first.

(6:38 PM)  
**Ugh I always have to go first!**

(6:39 PM)  
It was your idea!

(6:40 PM)  
**I'm... brunet?**

(6:41 PM)  
**This is hard.**

(6:41 PM)  
I know.

(6:43 PM)  
Ok, we'll do specific questions.

(6:43 PM)  
**Questions?**

(6:44 PM)  
Each of us gets three. It's like another game. For example, I could ask your eye colour.

(6:45 PM)  
**Yeah alright, I like that**

(6:45 PM)  
Me first then... What are your three best features... in your opinion?

(6:46 PM)  
**Does this even count as one question????**

(6:47 PM)  
yes

(6:49 PM)  
**nice blue eyes, pointy cheekbones, and great bum**

(6:49 PM)  
**so I've been told**

(6:50 PM)  
If you've put your bum in the top 3 it better be a damn good one

(6:51 PM)  
**Oh babe, you don't even know**

(6:52 PM)  
Cocky now are we?

(6:53 PM)  
**Well that's in the top 5**

(6:55 PM)  
Oh my god

(6:59 PM)  
**Oh don't get flustered. Now, tell me your three WORST features**

(7:00 PM)  
wow you are honestly the worst person why do I talk to you?

(7:02 PM)  
I have like really long legs that I can't fully control, and so I trip all the time. Niall says I have a penis shaped nose. I have two extra nipples.

(7:04 PM)  
**I'm sorry you what????**

(7:05 PM)  
You heard me. They're just like really small, a bit under the normal ones. Not even that noticeable really but... weird

(7:07 PM)  
**So what I'm hearing is that you're the tall, quirky, endearing kind of hot**

(7:09 PM)  
Why are you so convinced that I'm good looking?

(7:10 PM)  
Maybe the boys just love my charm and personality

(7:11 PM)  
**HA**

(7:13 PM)  
How tall are you?

(7:13 PM)  
**I'm 5'9**

(7:15 PM)  
:)

(7:15 PM)  
**What?**

(7:16 PM)  
I'm taller than you :)

(7:17 PM)  
**Stop with your smileys, we've already established that you are some long-legged sasquatch.**

(7:17 PM)  
**Smug arsehole.**

(7:18 PM)  
Your turn

(7:21 PM)  
**How do you style your hair?**

(7:24 PM)  
It's longish and it's brown and curly and I like to tie scarves into it and wear it in a bun.

(7:26 PM)  
**You're a fucking hipster are't you?**

(7:29 PM)  
Hey! My turn for a question.

(7:30 PM)  
Hmm last one... What kind of clothes do you wear?

(7:32 PM)  
**My entire closet is black jeans, graphic t shirts, vans, and those colorful Adidas jackets.**

(7:35 PM)  
Ohh, I had one of those jackets. When I was seven.

(7:37 PM)  
**Oi fuck off. I look good in them.**

(7:37 PM)  
**Now, if you had to choose a disney character who most resembled you, which would you choose?**

(7:36 PM)  
Easy. Tarzan.

(7:39 PM)  
**I knew it, you are hot!**

(7:42 PM)  
You think tarzan is hot?

(7:43 PM)  
**You don't?**

(7:46 PM)  
I mean maybe he's a cartoon you absolute child! Although, I did have the biggest crush on Peter Pan when I was a kid

(7:49 PM)  
**Is that so? Interesting**

(7:51 PM)  
How so?

(8:02 PM)  


(8:05 PM)  
Oh my god is that you?

(8:07 PM)  
Please tell me this adorable child isn't you

(8:09 PM)  
**Age 3, Halloween costume, the hat was quite itchy**

(8:10 PM)  
Oh my god you were so cute

(8:10 PM)  
I want one

(8:11 PM)  
If I marry you will our children look like this?

(8:12 PM)  
Not like that though! I don't mean I want to marry you! Obviously.

(8:12 PM)  
I'm embarrassing, i just love babies.

(8:14 PM)  
**You are something else**

 -

(8:16 PM)  
I think the text boy is flirting with me????

(8:21 PM)  
Niall?

(8:24 PM)  
Get your head in the game man! We have 2 hot dates tomorrow! Don't ruin this for me.

(8:25 PM)  
When have I ever let you down before?

(8:27 PM)  
Just in case you need some incentive... who's hotter your phone or...  


(8:28 PM)  
I facebook stalked the lad. I know how you love em inked.

(8:30 PM)  
That's him?!

(8:33 PM)  
Yep ! Ready to thank me yet ?!??

(8:34 PM)  
We'll see.

 

 

 

> October 9th, 2015  
>  Friday Afternoon

(12:46 PM)  
**Has Niall ever been in a summer theatre camp?**

(12:47 PM)  
Hah! Not at all.

(12:48)  
**Was he ever a camping scout?**

(12:50 PM)  
Nope

(12:51 PM)  
**Does he work somewhere in town?**

(12:55 PM)  
Niall's parents wish he had a job

(12:56 PM)  
**This is impossible!**

-

(3:00 PM)  
So you’ll be there tonight?

(3:01 PM)  
**I will.**

(3:03 PM)  
It’s crowded usually, right?

(3:04 PM)  
Like, there isn’t a chance we’ll bump into each other right?

(3:05 PM)  
**Do you want there to be?**

(3:05 PM)  
No!

(3:05 PM)  
I mean, not that I don’t want to… that’s not what I meant.

(3:06 PM)  
I was just like

(3:06 PM)  
I was just wondering…

(3:07 PM)  
**hah! So flustered, Harold**

(3:08 PM)  
**Very crowded event though, thousands of people**

(3:10 PM)  
Isn’t it odd though? Even if we were to run into each other we’d never know. Although, I guess you'd recognize Niall, and I Liam. Weird. 

(3:11 PM)  
**I’m not going to tell you what I’ll be wearing if that’s what you’re after ;)**

(3:12 PM)  
That’s not what I meant either.

(3:13 PM)  
This is just weird is all.

(3:14 PM)  
On second thought, what are you wearing?

(3:14 PM)  
**?**

(3:14 PM)  
Not exactly or anything!

(3:15 PM)  
Jesus

(3:15 PM)  
How do people usually dress for these things, is what I’m asking.

(3:16 PM)  
**Just wear something nice, not too formal or you’ll look like a twat, but not like you’re going to Monday morning class either. Jeans are probably smartest. And a nice shirt.**

(3:18 PM)  
Good to know… thanks

(3:21 PM)  
**Any time.**

**-**

(3:22 PM)  
**Liam I’ve just given him advice about how to dress for his date tonight.**

(3:25 PM)  
_You know you should really learn the art of introducing a topic of conversation before you just jump right in… I never have any idea what you’re talking about_

(3:26 PM)  
**And you shouldn’t have fallen asleep in kindergarten when you learned about context clues, you annoying fucking bean!**

(3:37 PM)  
_Is this about your boyfriend_

(3:37 PM)  
**Wow, not my boyfriend**

(3:38 PM)  
_Ok_

(3:40 PM)  
**Lima, this is not the time for your sass**

(3:41 PM)  
_I hate it when you call me that you know?_

(3:42 PM)  
**I know that’s why I only call you that when you’re being annoying and unhelpful**

(3:42 PM)  
**Whatever, I’ll just ask Zayn instead**

**-**

(3:44 PM)  
**Hey Zayn**

(3:50 PM) ** _  
Hey mate, long time no see! Festival is gonna be sick!_**

(3:51 PM)  
**Yeah, definitely. Hey listen, I’m gonna tell you a story and you’re not gonna laugh.**

(3:52 PM)  
**_What’s up bro?_**

(3:53 PM)  
**So, there’s this boy. He’s, like, I’ve never met him. I texted him once by accident but we’ve been talking for a bit now. I really like talking to him he’s really like funny and smart and nice. I feel like it might be fate or some shit… destiny? Is that just the most ridiculous thing you’ve ever heard?**

(3:54 PM)  
**_Fate, huh?_**

(3:55 PM)  
**I can’t tell if you’re making fun of me or not**

(3:55 PM)  
**I thought, of all people, your pining, hippie arse would understand... you’re lovesick over a new art student every other day**

(3:58 PM) ** _  
I think you need to reflect a bit bro. Get in your own head, and figure out where these feelings are coming from. Is it from a place of loneliness, in other words, are you making it up to fulfill some empty space within you? Or does it stem from somewhere more pure, do you feel the connection in your bones and your soul?_**

(3:59 PM)  
**That art school is really getting to ya, huh?**

(4:01 PM)  
**_Laugh all you want bro, just don’t come crying to me when you’re lost in your own head._**

(4:03 PM)  
**How fucking stoned are you right now?**

(4:04 PM)  
**_You know me, bro._**

(4:06 PM)  
**Oh my god, I’ll see you tonight Zayn**

**-**

(5:58 PM)  
Hey mate, on our way over now we’re taking a cab

(5:59 PM)  
Fair warning, pretty sure this guy is a walking breathing version of your type.

(6:01 PM)  
Hope you’re wearing your sheerest button up

(8:32 PM)  
_Louis you’ve been glued to your phone all night_

(8:32 PM)  
**So?**

(8:33 PM)  
_It’s a bit weird to ignore everyone at the table, bro._

(8:33 PM)  
_and you’re just staring at your screen…_

(8:34 PM)  
_One of Zayn’s buddies was checking you out earlier but I think you’ve scared him off._

(8:35 PM)  
**That’s ok**

(8:36 PM)  
_Should I be worried_

(8:36 PM)  
_Is this about the wrong number boy?_

(8:37 PM)  
**Harry**

(8:40 PM)  
**He was gonna text me tonight. When his date went bad. He hasn’t though.**

(8:41 PM)  
**He’s here somewhere, man. He could be at the next table for gods sake.**

(8:41 PM)  
**It’s driving me crazy**

(8:42 PM)  
_You do realize you don’t actually know him. He could be a she. He could be 65. He could be really ugly._

(8:44 PM)  
**The problem is I have this gut feeling that he’s gorgeous.**

(8:45 PM)  
**Maybe I should text him. See how it’s going…**

**-**

(8:46 PM)  
_Zayn, please reach under the table and take Louis’ phone from him_

(8:47 PM)  
**_On it._**

 -

(12:38 AM)  
Don’t wanna say I told you so… buuuuuut...

(12:45 AM)  
Don’t push it, Niall.

 

 

> October 12th, 2015  
>  Monday Afternoon

(4:07 PM)  
**I am refusing to break first are you proud?**

(4:28 PM)  
_I literally never have any clue what you’re on about._

(4:30 PM)  
**He hasn’t texted me since the day of the festival, Liam. While I am a bit annoyed and a little sad I haven’t texted him either.**

(4:31 PM)  
_Maybe he’s just busy?_

(4:33 PM)  
**Maybe.**

(4:38 PM)  
**I must admit I can feel my resolve crumbling**

(4:42 PM)  
_Don’t text him alright Lou?_

(4:43 PM)  
_Also, just take a few steps back, yeah? I know you feel a connection with this guy or whatever, and that’s great, but you’re always diving in head first, you know? You don’t do things halfway and that includes your romantic life which is sometimes, like, not a good thing, yeah? Just like, stop obsessing over this guy… I’m worried about you. You can't keep letting boys stomp all over you._

(4:46 PM)  
**Ugh you talked to Simon didn’t you?**

(4:50 PM)  
_What, no?_

(4:52 PM)  
**Liam.**

(4:55 PM)  
_Yes_

(4:55 PM)  
_He said your head hasn’t been in it for the last few practices Lou. Not one goal he said. Doesn’t sound like you._

(4:56 PM)  
**I’m fine alright, just a few off days.**

(5:00 PM)  
_Whatever you say, but the way it sounded seemed like he was rethinking his decision… about captain_

(5:01 PM)  
**He did not. Did he?**

(5:02 PM)  
_He’s really serious about your chances at the finals this year_

(5:05 PM)  
**Fuck. Liam. You’re right. You’re so right. Ok, just a dumb guy I have literally never even met. I fucked up why the hell do I always do this?? I literally do not know him and i am letting him take up all my head space. And all the while he's out on dates, living his life. Alright it’s fine. I’m forgetting about weird wrong number boy as I type this. Consider him forgotten.**

(5:06 PM)  
_Now I’m proud_

(5:08 PM)  
**Gross, you big sap.**

 

 

 

> October 14th, 2015  
>  Wednesday Morning

(10:03 AM)  
knock knock

(10:46 AM)  
knock knock

(12:54 PM)  
Louis?

(5:29 PM)  
Are you mad?

(7:10 PM)  
I am getting the silent treatment aren't I?

(9:11 PM)  
knock knock.

(9:12 PM)  
"who's there?"

(9:12 PM)  
Kale.  
  
(9:13 PM)  
"Kale who?"

(9:15 PM)  
Sorry I wasn't in touch, haven't had much time to Kale.

-

(9:16 PM) **  
OH MY GOD ZAYN**

(9:18 PM)  
_**yes?**_

(9:18 PM)  
**HOW FAST CAN YOU GET TO MY** **APARTMENT**

(9:20 PM)  
_**probably like fifteen minutes. Why?**_

(9:21 PM) **  
I've got something you're gonna want to see if my suspicions are correct. Just get here. And bring your sketchbook.**

(9:22 PM)  
**_I_** _ **have**_ _ **many...?**_

(9:22 PM) **  
The one you use to stalk people**

(9:22 PM) _ **  
I do NOT stalk people**_

(9:23 PM) _ **  
Pretty people should be drawn, **_ _ **It's an injustice for them not to be**_

(9:25 PM) **  
yeah, yeah whatever just get over here**

(9:27 PM) _ **  
This better be good.**_

(9:28 PM) **  
Oh it is.**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.) It may be 11:30 PM, but it's still Tuesday so I've kept on track. Look out next Tuesday cause I'm coming @ u with chapter 3 if all goes as planned  
> 2.) Thank you for all of your sweet comments! They are so motivating & i'm so thrilled that people actually want to read this silly thing & I hope I don't disappoint!  
> 3.) You can reach me for questions, comments, or concerns @ ballerinalouis.tumblr.com (don't be afraid to shoot me an ask w/ thoughts or suggestions, I would be thrilled)
> 
> -Meg


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Operation Ziall, glow in the dark star stickers, ballerina Louis, and Liam the party animal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so now is about the time where we find out that my posting of this fic will likely be inconsistent, this was supposed to go up a like week ago, I just suck a lot. Either way, here it is & I hope you enjoy it!

Harry

**Louis**

_Liam_

Niall

_ **Zayn** _

 

>  
> 
> October 15th, 2015  
>  Thursday Morning

(6:35 AM)  
**_I still can’t believe this, Lou._**

(6:37 AM)  
**Well I still can’t believe you actually get up early to go on runs every morning or that I still tolerate you when you seem to think that six thirty is a reasonable time to text someone**

(6:39 AM)  
**_You’re so fucking dramatic._**

(6:39 AM) ** _  
Anyway you HAVE to keep talking to him._**

(7:01 AM)  
**Zayn…**

(7:03 AM)  
**_Louis! This is beautiful blond café boy we’re talking about!!!!!!!!!_**

(7:04 AM)  
**It can’t be that you were just the one calling me dramatic?**

(7:06 AM)  
**_Louislouislouis just listen I know you said he was a distraction or whatever, like you couldn’t memorize your lines or do any footie scores or whatever but Louis!_**

(7:07 AM)  
**Zayn I will really truly think about it if you just LET ME GO BACK TO SLEEP PLEASE.**

(7:08 AM)  
**_Ok! Thanks bro!_**

(7:08 AM)  
**twat.**

**-**

(12:47 PM)  
**OKAY! Upon very careful deliberation (during which I may or may not have imagined a tiny Liam-angel standing on my left shoulder and a teeny little Zayn-devil on my right) I have decided that I don’t really want to decide.**

(12:48 PM)  
**_Louis!_**

(12:50 PM)  
_You are the most ridiculous human being I have ever met._

(12:51 PM)  
**I figured, why not just let the two of you duke it out yourselves?**

(12:53 PM)  
_Duke what out I’m lost?_

(12:53 PM)  
**_LIAM YOU HAVE TO LET LOU KEEP TEXTING WRONG NUMBER BOY_**

(12:55 PM)  
_I will do no such thing!_

(12:56 PM)  
**_But Liam, this is a matter of TRUE LOVE! Are you really going to stand it the way of that?_**

(12:58 PM)  
_Zayn, they’ve been texting for like two weeks, you call that true love??_

(1:00 PM)  
**_No not them!_**

(1:02 PM)  
**_Liam, do you remember that boy from my sketchbook? Café boy? Who I see on campus all the time?_**

(1:04 PM)  
_You mean the boy who takes up like 12 pages????_

(1:05 PM)  
**17, actually**

(1:07 PM)  
_Ok??! What about him?!_

(1:10 PM)  
**_LOUIS’ BOY KNOWS HIM_**

(1:11 PM)  
**_THEY’RE FRIENDS_**

(1:12 PM)  
_But Zayn, Louis is our friend. Shouldn’t we want what’s best for him?_

(1:15 PM)  
**_Louis will be fine, won’t you Lou?_**

(1:17 PM)  
**Probably**

(1:18 PM)  
_Zayn I’d like you to remember that heartbroken Louis is not something we like to deal with._

(1:21 PM)  
**_Like, you said… it’s just texting!!!_**

(1:23 PM)  
_You should have seen some of those texts though. It was… worrying._

(1:25 PM)  
**Liam!!!!! You read my texts?**

(1:30 PM)  
_It was for your own good Lou!_

(1:31 PM)  
_Also, why on earth did you lie to that boy about your height? You are so not 5’9._

(1:38 PM)  
**Well, this has been fun. In summary, Liam is a sneaky bastard and I’ve just texted Harry. There, settled. Also, we still on for dinner at mine tonight?**

(1:40 PM)  
**_Dinner sounds great we can think of a plan of attack! Can we get thai?_**

(1:43 PM)  
_God damn it. Yea thai sounds good._

_-_

(1:29 PM)  
**hi…**

(1:30 PM)  
Louis!

(1:31 PM)  
**Harry**

(1:32 PM)  
I’m a prat Louis, really! I’m really sorry!

(1:34 PM)  
**I take it the blind date went well?**

(1:34 PM)  
Yes, actually… I was so surprised, so I got distracted, and everything was a bit weird for a few days, I’m really sorry…

(1:36 PM)  
**Harry stop apologizing. You don’t owe me anything you silly boy! It’s fine, alright?**

(1:36 PM)  
It’s just… you didn’t answer so I thought you were like mad or something. Which, you had the right to be! I just ditched you, I did.

(1:37 PM)  
**Harry it’s really not that serious. A quick text just to assure me you were still alive and your blind date didn’t brutally murder you would have been thoughtful though**

(1:40 PM)  
After the date went so well I just felt odd about texting you.

(1:41 PM)  
**odd…?**

(1:42 PM)  
I didn’t want to hurt anyone…

(1:45 PM)  
**Hurt anyone?? You’re honestly far too sweet. I just don’t know what you’re on about.**

(1:46 PM)  
Our texts were like… I didn’t want him to think we were like… I don’t know

(1:50 PM)  
**Harold, were you afraid my naturally flirty demeanor would scare off your new boy?**

(1:57 PM)  
I guess you could say that yeah…

(1:58 PM)  
Naturally flirty demeanor???

(1:59 PM)  
**I kiss Liam on the cheek every morning. I wink at my professors on occasion. Sometimes when I talk to girls they think I’m like… interested. It’s a curse.**

(2:00 PM)  
**But don’t worry, I can tone it back just for you, bro.**

(2:01 PM)  
Don’t call me bro.

(2:03 PM)  
**Right-o, pal.**

(2:05 PM)  
God no not pal either

(2:07 PM)  
**Your wish is my command, big man.**

(2:08 PM)  
Louis!

(2:09 PM)  
**What?**

(2:09 PM)  
…….?

(2:10 PM)  
**Oh… that was you! You made that dirty not me!**

(2:11 PM)  
I give up with you

(2:14 PM)  
**Oooooh, now you’re just lying**

**-**

(2:16 PM)  
**I think I’m the best actor of our generation, even via text**

(2:17 PM)  
**_Are you guys good again?! Have you asked him about Niall!!?????_**

(2:18 PM)  
**No you lovesick bastard, give me at least a few hours to work up to it!**

(2:19 PM)  
**Anyway, what exactly do you expect me to say?**

(2:19 PM) **  
‘Hi yeah, my friend Zayn has been hopelessly in love with your friend Niall for the better part of a year despite the fact that he’s never spoken a single word to him’ ???**

(2:20 PM)  
**_NO LOUIS YOU CANT SAY THAT PLESEA DON’T ASY HTAT_**

(2:23 PM)  
**I’m just kidding, mate calm down. I just don’t know how you want this to go.**

(2:27 PM)  
**_I’ve got class! We’ll talk at yours later!_**

**_  
  
_**

 

 

> October 16th, 2015  
>  Wednesday Evening

(4:37 PM)  
Would it be weird of me to ask you for advice?

(4:38 PM)  
**No! I pride myself on my abilities to give good, although at times slightly dangerous, advice for any and every situation.**

(4:40 PM)  
Give me a brochure, why don’t you.

(4:42 PM)  
**Hmm, I could get one printed up…**

(4:43 PM)  
Shut up. I mean advice about Danny

(4:45 PM)  
**Ah, the boy toy? We’ve gone over this, Harold. It’s not weird.**

(4:45 PM)  
**Besides, boys are my area of expertise.**

(4:47 PM)  
Are they?

(4:48 PM)  
Can I ask you a question?

(4:50 PM)  
**I do believe you just have…**

(4:51 PM)  
How many boyfriends have you had?

(4:52 PM)  
**oh**

(4:54 PM)  
I’m sorry that’s invasive and none of my business.

(4:55 PM)  
**I mean technically, none**

(4:56 PM)  
none??

(4:58 PM)  
**Boyfriends aren’t really my thing I guess? Um, boys are but boyfriends aren’t, kind of. I have fucked a lot of boys though.**

(5:09 PM)  
**Wow, sorry if that made you uncomfortable, I lack a filter sometimes**

(5:10 PM)  
No! No, sorry. I just, like, don’t know what to say.

(5:11 PM)  
Not in a judgey way or anything! That’s not how I mean that! I’m just really awkward.

(5:12 PM)  
**If I didn’t know better I’d guess I was talking to a blushing virgin!**

(5:14 PM)  
…

(5:15 PM)  
**You’re telling me, you have gentleman callers lined up at your doorstep and you haven’t had sex with even one of them?**

(5:17 PM)  
For the last time! I don’t have boys lined up at my door! It just… never happens, for some reason or another. Maybe that makes me lame or something..

(5:19 PM)  
**Absolutely not… no! Harry, there is literally nothing wrong with that, alright? I sleep around a bit, you go on romantic dinner dates, and we’re different, yeah. But neither of us are wrong. It’s important to me that you know there’s nothing wrong with you.**

(5:21 PM)  
On second thought, maybe a brochure wouldn’t be an awful idea. You could hand them out around campus. Or an advice column in the school paper, perhaps?

(5:23 PM)  
**Oi, fuck off**

(5:26 PM)  
No I’m sorry. It’s actually really cool how, like, open you are. Supportive, and stuff.

(5:27 PM)  
**It’s the way the whole world should be.**

(5:31 PM)  
That’s lovely. Pity you aren’t the boyfriend type. Turns out you’re quite sweet.

(5:34 PM)  
**That’s where you’re wrong. I’m actually a menace, a heartless twat with an annoying passion for equality.**

(5:36 PM)  
You are obviously not heartless.

(5:39 PM)  
**Shh! I’m losing my street cred.**

(5:42 PM)  
Oh come on, you big softie!

(5:46 PM)  
**Don’t you have some advice you need?**

(5:49 PM)  
Oh! Yeah.

(5:55 PM)  
So Danny is a couple years older than me, you know. I think he probably has more, like, experience than I do. I’m going over to his apartment for our next date and I think he has, like, expectations. But, as I said, I’m not exactly ready to just jump right in to… that part of a relationship. Yet. We aren’t even anything official, and I don’t even know him that well after only a couple of dates. So I guess I’m just worried about telling him I don’t want to? I really like him is the thing, and I don’t want to ruin it… I’m not sure if any of this makes sense I’m just going to send this before I change my mind

(5:57 PM)  
**I get you, yeah. I think the only good way is to be upfront with it, unfortunately. I know that’s hard to do. I think you need to talk about it before he tries anything though.**

(5:58 PM)  
What if he gets mad?

(6:01 PM)  
**Honestly, if he gets mad he’s kind of a prick? I’m sorry if that’s out of line, but if he cares about you at all he shouldn’t want to do anything to make you uncomfortable.**

(6:04 PM)  
Are you sure you aren’t some sort of relationship guru, Louis? You could be a therapist, a marriage counselor, a match maker?

(6:07 PM)  
**I’d rather become a pet store poop-scooper, Harry.**

(6:11 PM)  
Thank you though, Lou.

(6:12 PM)  
**Any time, Harold.**

 

> **  
>  ** October 17th, 2015  
>  Wednesday Morning
> 
>  
> 
>  

(9:54 AM)  
**We haven't played a game yet this week!**

(9:55 AM)  
Hmm, I suppose you're right.

(9:57 AM)  
**Never fear, I have come up with something quite fun! Coming up with fun games is just one of my many talents.**

(10:01 AM)  
Your humbleness is staggering.

(10:02 AM)  
What's the game?

(10:05 AM)  
**It's going to last all day. Here are the rules. Each of us is going to take five pictures to illustrate our day, but the catch is, the other person decides when you take them. So, whenever one of us texts the other with the word 'now', you have three minutes to respond with a photo of your surroundings. If one of us fails to respond within the time frame, they lose. Oh, and no explanations of the photos are allowed, nor comments about the others' photos until the game is complete.**

(10:07 AM)  
I must admit, i quite like the idea of that. What happens if we lose though?

(10:08 AM)  
**Hmm... good question. I've got to think about that one.**

(10:10 AM)  
**I've got it! In the case of a lass, the game ends, but the loser has to send the winner a selfie.**

(10:11 AM)  
Oh Louis, I don't know.

(10:13 AM)  
**Scared you'll lose?**

(10:15 AM)  
Louissss

(10:16 AM)  
**Sorry Harold, I don't make the rules.**

(10:17 AM)  
You literally just made that up.

(10:19 AM)  
**I have no idea what you are talking about.**

(10:22 AM)  
Fine. You're on.

(10:24 AM)  
**Perfect. We begin at 10:30.**

(10:30 AM)  
Now

(10:30 AM)  
**Now**

(10:31 AM)  


(10:32 AM)  


-

(1:18 PM)  
**Now**

(1:20 PM)  


-

(3:00 PM)  
Now

(3:03 PM)  


-

(3:45 PM)  
Now

(3:47 PM)  


-

(4:50 PM)  
**Now**

(4:53 PM)  


-

(4:59 PM)  
**LIAM ARE YOU STILL AT THE APPARTMENT**

(5:02 PM)  
_No, I'm on my way to the dining hall._

(5:03 PM)  
**YOU HAVE TO GO BACK AND GET MY PHONE CHARGER PLEASE? ITS GOING TO DIE**

(5:06 PM)  
_You're such a dramatic twat. I have mine with me we can sit near the wall at dinner._

(5:07 PM)  
**YOU ARE A LIFE SAVER**

**-**

(5:50 PM)  
**Now**

(5:52 PM)  


(5:56 PM)  
Now

(5:59 PM)  


-

(9:07 PM)  
Now

(9:09 PM)  


-

(11:57 PM)  
**Now**

(11:58 PM)  


(12:00 AM)  
**Well, that was both fun and educational. I like your glow-in-the-dark stars.**

(12:04 AM)  
My new goal in life is to see you do pretty ballerina leaps.

(12:05 AM)  
**Goodnight Harry.**

(12:06 AM)  
Night Lou :)

 

 

> October 18th, 2015  
>  Thursday Morning

(10:34 AM)  
**You’re sure you want me to go through with this plan, Z?**

(10:36 AM)  
**_Yeah. What have I got to lose?_**

(10:40 AM)  
**I guess you’re right. Well then, Operation Ziall is a go.**

**-**

(10:45 AM)  
**So, Harold. I’ve been thinking, and maybe my quest to find out how I know Niall would be better if I actually talked to Niall.**

(10:46 AM)  
Hmm.. you’re probably right.

(10:47 AM)  
**This whole thing has just been bugging the heck out of me. I need answers.**

(10:50 AM)  
I could give you his number? He won’t care honestly. He’s about as private as the wifi at starbucks.

(10:51 AM)  
**Nice metaphor.**

(10:52 AM)  
790-524-4246

(10:53 AM)  
Have at it. I hope you two figure it out.

(10:55 AM)  
**As do I.**

**-**

(11:00 AM)  
**Ok, that was too easy.**

(11:00 AM)  
**_You got it???_**

(11:02 AM)  
**I got it.**

(11:02 AM)  
**_Fuck. That was fast. I’m ditching my studio, I need a smoke._**

(11:04 AM)  
**790-524-4246**

(11:05 AM)  
**Godspeed, my friend.**

**-**

(11:15 AM)  
Hey, I gave Louis your number. He really wants to know where he recognizes you from. Expect a text.

(11:16 AM)  
Yeah alright. It’s been bothering me quite a bit as well.

(11:20 AM)  
Niall, I’m thinking about leaving this class early.

(11:21 AM)  
You mean skipping?! Do it !!! This is revolutionary!

(11:23 AM)  
It’s just, I’m already finished my work and there’s still like two and a half hours left. And I can’t sit still… I’m nervous about tomorrow with Danny. And I don’t even have anyone to talk to, my one mate didn’t show and the other has her earbuds in cause she’s concentrating or whatever.

(11:25 AM)  
Harry ya don’t have to defend yourself to me I’m all for your first skipped class!

(11:28 AM)  
I did it.

(11:29 AM)  
I just walked right out. The professor didn’t even look up from his desk.

(11:29 AM)  
Niall, my heart is racing.

(11:31 AM)  
I’m proud of you ya fuckin rebel !

(11:32 AM)  
Thanks, Ni.

 

 

 

> October 16th, 2015  
>  Friday Night

(6:56 PM)  
Knock, knock

(6:58 PM)  
**Who’s there?**

(6:58 PM)  
Louis

(6:59 PM)  
**Louis who?**

(7:00 PM)  
Lou is a really great friend who gives the best advice.

(7:02 PM)  
**You made a valiant effort there, you really did. I give you credit. That joke would work quite well if I pronounced it like ‘lewis’, but alas, it is like ‘louie’, technically speaking.**

(7:03 PM)  
That’s good to know. I’ll work on a better one.

(7:05 PM)  
But really, Lou, thank you. It went great, he thanked me for being straightforward and he doesn’t want to stop seeing me. You are an angel.

(7:10 PM)  
**Trust me, Harold, I’m no angel. I’m glad to help, though.**

 -

(10:11PM)  
**Any updates on Operation Ziall?**

(10:12 PM)  
**_I didn’t do it yet. I need some time to reflect._**

(10:13 PM)  
**Reflect? You’re just scared.**

(10:14 PM)  
**_Fear is not shameful. Anyway, maybe it’s better if I don’t do it right away. It’ll be more chill that way._**

(10:17 PM)  
**Whatever you say. We still on for lunch tomorrow?**

(10:19 PM)  
**_Yeah. Your campus or mine?_**

(10:21 PM)  
**Yours? I’m in the mood for those awesome burgers you guys have.**

(10:23 PM)  
**_Works for me._**

 

 

>    
>    
>  October 17th, 2015  
>  Saturday Morning

(11:20 AM)  
_Hey, we haven’t talked in a bit. I wanted to say sorry about reading your messages. It was out of line. I just worry about you._

(11:21 AM)  
**Nah, it’s all good Li. God knows I’ve meddled in your love life too. Not that mines got anything to do with love.**

(11:22 AM)  
_Sorry, Lou. I know you thought it was fate._

(11:23 AM)  
**It’s ok, actually. You guys are right about me. I get attached too quickly. It was all pretend though, in the beginning. I don’t know Harry. I have no idea if we would even get along in real life. It’s fine though now, I’m talking to him again and it doesn’t even bother me all that much that the conversations are about his boyfriend. Being friends with this boy isn’t hard, I’m sort of pathetic is all.**

(11:25 AM)  
_You aren’t pathetic Louis! That’s ridiculous. Hey, Soph heard about a great party happening tonight. You want to go? Zayn can come too, even though he thinks our parties are lame compared to his. It’ll get our minds off of things._

(11:27 AM)  
**You’re a changed man, Liam Payne.**

(11:30 AM)  
_All thanks to you, Tommo. You’ve corrupted me, a bit._

(11:31 AM)  
**I’m so proud.**

-

(12:12 PM)  
**Zayn, party tonight. Me, u, Li, and Soph**

(12:15 PM)  
_**Your school's parties suck though**_

(12:17 PM)  
**We knew you'd say that, ya stuck up prick. Come on it'll be fun.**

(12:19 PM)  
_**Fine.**_

(12:23 PM)  
**You texted Niall yet?**

(12:25 PM)  
_**No**_

(12:27 PM)  
**If you wait much longer it's just going to be weird.**

(12:30 PM)  
_**I'll be at your place by 10:30.**_

 

> **  
>    
>    
>  ** October 18th, 2015  
>  Sunday Early Morning

(12:20 AM)  
**I have created a monsterrrrr**

(12:23 AM)  
haha, what??

(12:24 AM)  
**Liam has gone full on frat bro. Im pretty sure he drank half the alcohol at this party.**

(12:26 AM)  
Is that why you aren’t so sloppy? Has he deprived you?

(12:28 AM)  
**Im actually very very drunk right now. I am just a fantastic drunk texter**

(12:31 AM)  
Are you?

(12:32 AM)  
**maybe the best in the world**

(12:33 AM)  
**ill be right back liam wants me to do another shot**

(12:35 AM)  
Ok, I’ll be here

(12:37 AM)  
**im back**

(12:40 AM)  
How was the shot?

(12:42 AM)  
**I took 3 liam said i couldnt but obviously I could**

(12:43 AM)  
Maybe you should flag Liam.

(12:54 AM)  
**noooo sophia is doing htat hes her boyfriend hes her responsibility**

(12:58 AM)  
Gotcha… and what about you?

(1:00 AM)  
**I cn take care of myselff.**

(1:03 AM)  
I don’t doubt it. Maybe you should slow down though. If the best drunk texter in the world is making typos I think it might be time to rein it in.

(1:05 AM)  
**Maybe btu im going to have the rest of limas beer tho bcause he isn’t allowesd**

(1:06 AM)  
**He isn’t allowed becaus sophia doesn’t want him to be sick or get hurt cna you believe that? Shes protecting himm its sweet. What is it like to have someone who takes care of ypu like that even when you are gross and drunk and annoying? Sometimesn I want that too**

(1:06 AM)  
What you’re describing is a boyfriend. You told me you weren’t a boyfriend person.

(1:09 AM)  
**yeah but sometimes I think maybe its not me whos not a boyfriend person, as much as the boy is just never a louis person**

(1:13 AM)  
Louis that’s… there’s no way that that’s true alright? I want you to stop drinking for the night, ok? You don’t have to have a boyfriend to have someone who cares about you, and you don’t have to have ever met a person to care about them. I’m flagging you, Louis. You’re flagged.

(1:15 AM)  
**okay**

(1:16 AM)  
yeah?

(1:18 AM)  
**yeah… im gona go find laim mayb dance**

(1:20 AM)  
Good. Please get home safe, alright? Text me when you get back?

(1:23 AM)  
**yeah.**

(1:24 AM)  
ok good

- 

(2:43 AM)  
**Zaaaayn were leaving soon, havent seen you all night??**

(2:45 AM)  
**_I’ll be a bit longer. Go head without me. And don’t worry I only had like 2 beers._**

(2:46 AM)  
**ok whatever**

**-**

(3:12 AM)  
**home now**

(3:14 AM)  
good, get some sleep

(3:15 AM)  
**I will**

(3:15 AM)  
**and thank you**

 

 

> _  
>    
>    
>    
>  _ October 18th, 2015  
>  Sunday Afternoon

(1:54 PM)  
**_Guys. I might have messed up on operation ziall._**

(1:55 PM)  
**What?! Already???**

(1:57 PM)  
**_So I guess I drunk texted him last night, right? And answered this morning and he thought I was you, obviously. I was going to tell him, right? I was just going to say that it was actually Louis’ friend and that you showed me the photo and I was the one who thought I recognized him and you were just trying to help me out._**

(1:59 PM)  
**Yes Zayn, I know how the plan was supposed to go. Now how did you fuck it up?**

(2:07 PM)  
**_Well, the more I thought about it the creepier it seemed. Like that’s weird, right? That would weird you out. And so I stalled for a little bit and sort of made small talk? And Louis he’s SO nice I’m pretty sure he’s made of sunshine. We talked about a bunch of stuff and the conversation just kept on going it was SO natural. So, basically, he thinks you are really cool and smart and he thinks you guys met at the 1975 gig last year._**

(2:08 PM)  
**ZAYN WTF**

(2:10 PM)  
**_I know Lou, but I just couldn’t. He said he was going to text me again sometime! I couldn’t ruin it._**

(2:12 PM)  
**Ok, so you are just going to pretend to be me??? Zayn that’s insane. He’s never going to like you unless he actually knows who you are.**

(2:14 PM)  
**_I’ll figure something out._**

(2:15 PM)  
**You’re delusional. You do realize they’re best friends?? They are going to figure out they are texting two different people named Louis!**

(2:17 PM)  
**_Oh, I see. You aren’t worried about me at all. This is about you… this is about your boy._**

(2:18 PM)  
**This is about the both of them! They don’t deserve to be lied to, Zayn. I’ve got to tell Harry.**

(2:20 PM)  
**_You can’t! Louis please! I’ll sort it out. I promise I will._**

(2:21 PM)  
**Please explain to me how, under normal circumstances you are the most chill person ever, all hippie-dippie ‘listen to your heart, lou’, ‘I just love meditation and weed’. And yet, the minute I mention this boy you become the biggest imbicile on the face of the planet????**

(2:23 PM)  
**_Hey! You’re no better than me, bro._**

(2:25 PM)  
**What the fuck is that supposed to mean?**

(2:26 PM)  
**_‘Hey I’m Louis and I don’t care about literally anything in the whole world…. Oh except total strangers who I am convinced are my soulmate’_**

(2:34 PM)  
**‘Well I’m Zayn and I use my artistic abilities as an excuse to stalk innocent strangers in café’s’**

**_ ‘I’m Louis and I have a deep rooted fear of not being liked and somehow still act like the least-likable twat in the world.’ _ **

(2:37 PM)  
**‘I’m Zayn and the reason I sleep around so much is because I feel like I need another person to complete me!’**

(2:37 PM)  
‘ ** _I’m Louis and I pride myself on not needing someone to complete me, but essentially hand myself over to any guy who gives me an ounce of attention and then wait for my friends to piece me back together after my heart is broken over and over again!’_**

(2:38 PM)  
_I’M LIAM AND I’M EXASPERATED BECAUSE I CANT LEAVE THE TWO OF YOU ALONE FOR ONE FORTY MINUTE CLASS PERIOD WITHOUT YOU CAUSING SOME KIND OF DRAMA_

(2:46 PM)  
_Guuuuuys?_

(2:48 PM)  
_Oh fuck are you guys actually fighting?_

*Louis has left the group

*Zayn has left the group

(2:49 PM)  
_~~fuck~~  _ *Your message could not be delivered!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.) I'm going to leave the next update a surprise, seeing as setting dates worked out disastrously this time. I will say you can expect it sometime in the next two weeks.  
> 2.) Thanks again for all of your comments! I love reading your guys' thoughts and theories & they always give me just a bit more motivation to keep going  
> 3.) As always, you can hmu w/ questions, comments, or concerns @ ballerinalouis.tumblr.com (Specifically, I haven't decided if i want to include the actual Ziall texts in the story or just allude to them, so if you have a strong opinion on that I'd love for you to let me know in my askbox or in the comments!) 
> 
> Thank you for sticking around!
> 
> -Meg


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad Louis, a movie date, Ziall drama, and a shocking revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short, slightly angsty update? Sorry for the long, out of the blue hiatus, but stuff happens! Either way, hope you enjoy the chapter!

 

 

> October 20th, 2015  
>  Tuesday Evening
> 
>  

(4:09 PM)  
**Harold, do you ever have days that are just total shit? I’ve had quite a few of them lately.**

(4:14 PM)  
**See, my friends are being sort of crappy. Not Liam, but there’s this other one and he is being an absolute knob. Not to mention Liam isn’t on campus for a few days for a trip.**

(4:19 PM)  
**Also I got a really crap grade on my monologue for this one class and I’m kind of questioning every decision I’ve made about my future. Also, my parents are coming for a visit.**

(4:23 PM)  
Sorry to hear that, Lou. Sounds like a lot to deal with. Is it bad your parents are coming?

(4:25 PM)  
**They don’t exactly know I’m gay… and they aren’t the most accepting people I’ve ever met.**

(4:27 PM)  
Ugh, I’m sorry. I wish there was something I could do to help. 

(4:29 PM)  
**That’s sweet Harold, but don’t worry about little old me. I’ll be alright.**

(4:31 PM)  
Alright, I’ve got work this afternoon. Feel better, L

(4:32 PM)  
**Thanks H**

 

**-**

 

(4:56 PM)  
_Hey, best of luck in today’s match. Wish I could be there to see it._

(5:02 PM)  
**Thanks mate! Don’t worry, I’m dragging you to every other one this season** **J**

(5:04 PM)  
_Wouldn’t have it any other way. Go get em, captain_

 

**-**

 

(6:00 PM)  
**_Hey Lou, soz, forgive me?  
_** *message cancelled before sent*

(6:06 PM)  
**_I’m a prick, let’s get dinner after your match?  
_** *message cancelled before sent*

 -

(6:10 PM)  
**_Hey Niall._**

(6:13 PM)  
Hiya Louis! How’s it goin?

(6:15 PM)  
**_Alrightttt_**

(6:17 PM)  
Just alright?

(6:20 PM)  
**_Yeah, I’m fighting with this friend of mine so that kind of stinks_**

(6:21 PM)  
Oh yeah, Harry told me about that. 

(6:25 PM)  
**_He did?_**

(6:27 PM)  
Yeah, he said you’ve been having kind of a bad week.

(6:30 PM)  
**_Yeah, hasn’t been the best._**

(6:34 PM)  
Well that’s no good … I’m sure tomorrow will be better !

(6:35 PM)  
**_I sure hope so._**

(6:36 PM)  
**_Enough about me though, how are you today, Niall?_**

(6:39 PM)  
I’m doin just fine myself! About to go and get some coffee before my night lecture.

(7:41 PM)  
**_Sounds cool. Coffee is great._**

(7:43 PM)  
You got that right.

(8:20 PM)  
**_Liam, How did I get here?_**

(8:21 PM)  
_What do you mean, Zaynie?_

(8:22 PM)  
**_I’m a right mess. Lou’s still mad. I’m still texting Niall as him. He’s two tables away._**

(8:25 PM)  
_Who is? Lou? Or Niall?_

(8:26 PM)  
**_Niall. He said he was gonna be here so I just came. I’m kind of a creep._**

(8:27 PM)  
_Yeah but you’re pretty. He’ll forgive you. Go talk to him._

(8:30 PM)  
**_Are you fucking crazy ha_**

(8:32 PM)  
_Suck his dick ;)_

 -

(8:33 PM)  
**_It’s far too early for dick sucking_**

(8:34 PM)  
**_WAIT SORRY NIALL THAT WAS TO THE WRONG NUMBER_**

(8:36 PM)  
You’ve got to sort out your contacts book mate aha

(8:38 PM)  
But it’s never too early for dick sucking ;)

(8:40 PM)  
**_I hate you Loam._**

(8:42 PM)  
_Nah, you don’t._

(8:45 PM)  
**_This is all your fault.  
_** *screenshot sent*

(8:47 PM)  
_Wait that is literally the funniest thing I’ve ever seen_

(8:50 PM)  
**_I had to watch him read the messages… he laughs so cute_**

(8:51 PM)  
_You’re in deep my friend._

(8:52 PM)  
**_One can only hope_**

(8:53 PM)  
_Ok we’re done._

_-_

(9:05 PM)  
Louis!

(9:06 PM)  
**Harold?**

(9:08 PM)  
I know you haven’t had the best day soooo... would you like to watch a movie with me?

(9:10 PM)  
**I’m not following.**

(9:11 PM)  
Yeah… like, you could pick it and then we could find it and press play at the same time and text about it or something.

(9:13 PM)  
Or maybe that’s lame in which case pretend I didn’t say anything.

(9:13 PM)  
**No, no! I actually would like that. Yeah.**

(9:15 PM)  
Yeah? Ok. Cool. What’ll it be?

(9:17 PM)  
**You can’t make fun of me.**

(9:18 PM)  
Of course not!

(9:20 PM)  
**Have you ever seen ‘the last five years’?**

(9:21 PM)  
Nope

(9:23 PM)  
**It’s a musical. With Anna Kendrick. And it’s sappy. And I definitely will not cry.**

(9:34 PM)  
Sounds like I most definitely will.

(9:35 PM)  
**It’s on Netflix if you have it.**

(9:37 PM)  
Perfect.

(9:38 PM)  
**Ready when you are.**

(9:39 PM)  
Press play at 9:40.

(9:40 PM)  
**Go!**

(9:41 PM)  
What we’re starting out sad? Right away! Poor Anna.

(9:43 PM)  
**Her name is Cathy.**

(9:44 PM)  
Poor Cathy.

(9:45 PM)  
Oh my god Jeremy Jordan is gorgeous <3 <3 <3

(9:46 PM)  
**I know right!?**

(9:47 PM)  
And his voice! I love singers.

(9:48 PM)  
He’s so cute to her. Jamie is the ultimate bae

(10:00 PM)  
**You’ve got good taste.**

(10:03 PM)  
Ok I like this but I’m kind of confused. It skips around? Like first they’re broken up and then they aren’t.

(10:05 PM)  
**Yeah so, like, Jamie tells the story of their relationship from the beginning and Cathy tells it backwards. So Cathy started with the breakup and Jamie started from when they got together.**

(10:07 PM)  
Ok I get it. Very artsy. I like it.

(10:29 PM)  
Oh my god! He’s so cute telling the Christmas story!

(10:30 PM)  
**I KNOW this is my favorite part**

(10:32 PM)  
They’re so happy but I know they are going to be sad later L

(10:34 PM)  
This movie is already painful

(10:45 PM)  
You should play Jamie in a stage production.

(10:46 PM)  
**That’s the plan.**

(10:47 PM)  
What??

(10:50 PM)  
**The university is putting it on this spring. There’s literally only one male role. I’m going to audition.**

(10:52 PM)  
I hope you get it oh my gosh!

(10:55 PM)  
**Auditions aren’t for a like a month, but me too haha**

(10:57 PM)  
You’ll do great

(11:05 PM)  
Ah! He’s proposing. They’re so cute but Cathy don’t do it it’s going to end badly!

(11:06 PM)  
**If only she knew, huh?**

(11:35 PM)  
Wow, Jamie is kind of being a dick

(11:37 PM)  
**I know**

(11:46 PM)  
Aw this car scene!

(11:53 PM)  
No. No! Nonononoooooo NOOOO

(11:54 PM)  
JAMIE IS SUCH A PRICK!

(11:55 PM)  
Poor Cathy :(

(11:57 PM)  
**So sad :(**

(12:00 AM)  
Wait im crying a lot. I’m a huge sap oh god.

(12:01 AM)  
**I did warn you.**

(12:03 AM)  
He could never rescue her :`(

(12:04 AM)  
That was a good movie.

(12:06 AM)  
**Thanks Harry. For doing this.**

(12:08 AM)  
I wanted to Louis. I hope it made you feel better.

(12:10 AM)  
**It did. Not totally, but it helped.**

(12:11 AM)  
Good. Goodnight, L

(12:12 AM)  
**g’night, H**

 

**-**

 

(12:23 AM)  
Hey Ni, are you awake?

(12:25 AM)  
Yep! What’s up mate?

(12:27 AM)  
I can’t sleep. I keep thinking about Danny.

(12:30 AM)  
;)

(12:31 AM)  
What? No gross Niall. I mean I keep thinking about like, he’s been acting really weird lately.

(12:33 AM)  
Weird how?

(12:34 AM)  
I don’t know he goes through long periods of time where he doesn’t text back, which is fine. I don’t want to be super clingy about it. But then sometimes I swear he is angry with me for no reason. Like, the other day he came over and everything was good, but he seemed kind of distracted and kept checking his phone. But then he got really quiet and left halfway through the movie we were watching.

(12:36 AM)  
That does seem, weird… I don’t think I approve of this boy anymore ! Me best mate deserves better

(12:37 AM)  
No that’s not what I meant… I’m just confused

(12:39 AM)  
Well, talk to him! Give em the ole ‘what are we?’ talk

(12:40 AM)  
Maybe I will

(12:40 AM)  
Goodnight Niall

(12:41 AM)  
Goodnight Harry

 

 

> October24th, 2015  
>  Thursday Morning
> 
>  

(9:10 AM)  
**I wish you were here, Li. Can you come back early?**

(9:16 AM)  
_You know I can’t Lou. I miss you too though :)_ _  
_

(9:19 AM)  
**It’s boring here without you**

(9:21 AM)  
_Have you and Z made up yet?_

(9:23 AM)  
**No, and I am not texting first.**

(9:25 AM)  
_I’m just saying, you wouldn’t be so lonely if you made up with Zayn._

(9:26 AM)  
**He’s being a twat. Has he told Niall yet?**

(9:30 AM)  
_Not last I heard._

(9:31 AM)  
**There’s your answer.**

 

 

> October 24th, 2015  
>  Thursday Morning
> 
>  

(10:04 AM)  
How you feeling today?

(10:05 AM)  
**I’m okay. Just want this week to be over!**

(10:07 AM)  
I know what you mean, this too shall pass :)

(10:09 AM)  
**Will it?**

(10:10 AM)  
It will, I promise!

(10:11 AM)  
**My parents come tomorrow.**

(10:13 AM)  
How long will they be there?

(10:14 AM)  
**Just for the day. I just don’t want it to happen. It’s so stressful. Everyone on campus knows so I’m constantly paranoid when they’re here. They’re just… exhausting.**

(10:15 AM)  
**Usually, you know, my friends are around so I can drag them to our outings and family dinners as sort of a buffer… but not this time.**

(10:17 AM)  
You can do it, I know you can.

(10:18 AM)  
Text me if you need any sort of cheering up, I’m here for you

(10:20 AM)  
**Is it strange to say that I honestly don’t know what I’d do without you?**

(10:21 AM)  
What is happening to your bad-boy reputation???

(10:22 AM)  
**I think I abandoned that when I chose to watch a movie-musical last night.**

(10:24 AM)  
Well, I loved it anyway. Next time let’s do Grease.

(10:25 AM)  
**Good man! Grease is a true classic!**

(10:25 AM)  
**I played Danny Zuko in high school, you know**

(10:26 AM)  
PLEASE tell me you have a video

(10:28 AM)  
**Not for you to see.**

(10:30 AM)  
LOUIS PLEASE

(10:33 AM)  
**No way in hell Harold.**

**-**

 

(2:00 PM)  
Hey Niall, are you free right now?

(2:02 PM)  
I thought you were on a date? You were gonna ask him the ‘what are we’ question?

(2:04 PM)  
Yeah I was, but he hasn’t shown up.

(2:04 PM)  
And he isn’t answering his texts

(2:05 PM)  
Did that prat stand you up? I knew I didn’t like him. You’re at the café right? I’ll be there in five.

 

> October 24th, 2015  
>  Thursday Evening
> 
>  

(5:00 PM)  
**_LIAM_**

(5:01 PM)  
**_LIAM I KNOW YOU ARE PROBABLY DOING IMPORTANT BUSSINESS STUDENT THINGS BUT_**

(5:03 PM)  
**_I RAN INTO ONE OF MY FRIENDS FROM CLASS AND NIALL WAS WITH HIM. I TRIED TO BE COOL BUT I DON’T THINK IT WORKED I HATE MY LIFE_**

(5:05 PM)  
**_HES SO CUTE_**

(5:06 PM)  
_Zayn I’m in a lecture_

(5:07 PM)  
**_Yeah well I’m in a panic!_**

(5:10 PM)  
**_Wait a second... WAIT LI I THINK I KNOW HARRY. LOUIS’ HARRY. I THINK THAT’S HIM._**

(5:12 PM)  
_Text Lou!!!!_

(5:14 PM)  
**_I can’t! We’re in a fight!_**

(5:15 PM)  
_You two are so frustrating._

 

 

**-**

 

(4:43 PM)  
Oh my god Lou the funniest thing just happened!

(4:45 PM)  
**Make my day Harry boy**

(4:47 PM)  
So Niall is pretty straight, but there’s this one guy who’s in a couple of my classes and whenever we see him Niall goes on and on about ‘if I was gay that guy could get it’ and stuff like that. We just ran into him in the coffee shop and he was literally giving Niall bedroom eyes and Niall turned into a pile of mush it was so fucking funny.

(4:50 PM)  
**Hahaha! Niall having a sexual awakening?**

(4:51 PM)  
I’m never letting him live this one down.

(4:52 PM)  
**Is the boy pretty at least?**

(4:55 PM)  
Very.

(4:56 PM)  
**Good.**

(5:00 PM)  
He’s also very interested in boys and very single, actually.

(5:02 PM)  
**I don’t like where this is going.**

(5:04 PM)  
Hear me out!! He’s gorgeous. He’s got flawless bone structure and the singing voice of an angel. He’s an art student at my University. He’s really nice in a sort of broody way. Shy but very sweet and genuine.

(5:06 PM)  
**Harry no.**

(5:08 PM)  
I could set you guys up for a date.

(5:09 PM)  
**Harry NO.**

(5:13 PM)  
Hold on I’m finding a photo.

(5:15 PM)  


(5:16 PM)  
**You can’t be serious. Oh my god Harry this is so funny.**

(5:17 PM)  
What????

(5:19 PM)  
**I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU ARE TRYING TO SET ME UP WITH ZAYN FUCKING MALIK RIGHT NOW.**

(5:19 PM)  
**YOU CAN’T TELL BUT I’M CRYING WITH LAUGHTER RIGHT NOW**

(5:20 PM)  
**HOLY FUCK**

(5:21 PM)  
You know Zayn?

(5:23 PM)  
**Of course I know Zayn. We’ve been best friends since high school! He’s not-Liam, the friend who’s being a twat right now! There’s no fucking way. This city is way too small.**

(5:25 PM)  
Wait really? That’s insane!

(5:26 PM)  
**Ok so you mean to tell me… this coffee shop boy who melted Niall’s heart… is my very own Zayn Malik????? This is too fucking good!**

(5:27 PM)  
So there’s no hope of setting you up with Zayn?

(5:30 PM)  
**Absolutely none whatsoever.**

(5:31 PM)  
Darn.

(5:33 PM)  
**Ok this has been very informational. Thank you have a nice day :)** **  
**

 

-

 

(5:35 PM)  
**Liam Payne you will not believe, you will never ever guess what I just found out.**

(5:36 PM)  
_Zayn knows Harry?_

(5:37 PM)  
**What? No fair! How did you know????**

(5:38 PM)  
_Zayn told me_

(5:40 PM)  
**Ugh, the prick. Isn’t that insane though???**

(5:41 PM)  
_It really is_

(5:42 PM)  
**The best part is, Harry told me that Niall is straight but has a weird fixation with Zayn. It’s perfect.**

(5:45 PM)  
_Have you told Zayn all of this?_

(5:46 PM)  
**What? No, of course not. We’re in a fight.**

(5:47 PM)  
:l

(5:47 PM)  
_I truly don’t have time for this. You two need to make up._

 

 

> October 25th, 2015  
>  Friday Morning
> 
>  

(7:32 AM)  
**Today is the day. They’ll be here in a half hour.**

(7:34 AM)  
_You can do it. I’ll be here the whole time, okay?_

(7:35 AM)  
**okay**

 

**-**

 

(7:43 AM)  
Hey mate, you gonna be ok today?

(7:44 AM)  
**_Yeah I’m fine Niall, why do you ask?_**

(7:45 AM)  
Harry was tellin me about how ur parents are coming and that stresses you out a lot. Just wanted to make sure you were all good.

(7:48 AM)  
**_Oh fuck, yeah right. My parents. Fuck._**

 

**__ **

 

(7:50 AM)  
**_Fuck, Lou, I’m such a fucking dick. I didn’t realize it was the week your parents were coming. I’m coming over right now. Hopefully I’ll beat them there. We can do this._**

(7:50 AM)  
**_Also, I’m so sorry._**

(7:52 AM)  
**Me too. Just please get here.**

(7:52 AM)  
**_I’m on my way_**

**_  
_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.) Obviously setting a time frame for updates isn't going to work for me, so maybe I will just leave you in suspense ;)  
> 2.) Thank you again for all of your sweet comments! They are so motivating & i'm so thrilled that people actually want to read this silly thing & I hope it is still entertaining  
> 3.) hmu @ ballerinalouis.tumblr.com :) I would love to hear your questions, comments, concerns, even conversation prompts!
> 
> Thanks for sticking around!  
> -Meg


End file.
